SNAP
by kuro-yumi
Summary: Taking that difficult job for Yachiru was probably the best thing she had ever done. Kuchiki Byakuya x OC


"So can you do it?"

"Hai," the girl lowered her head in a bow.

"Good. Finish by the end of the week. You cannot fail."

When she left the room, she sighed. Basically, she wasn't given a choice when she was assigned this insanely difficult task. It could even be called impossible! Tori padded softly down the halls.

She would do the easiest ones first, she decided, then plan for the difficult ones. One day for each taichou. She listed out the order, from easiest to the most difficult. And the next day, she executed her plan.

Day 1: SoiFong.

Tori snuck around. She was glad that she had received information on the second division captain. In her hands, she clutched a stack of papers. As Soifong slept sprawled across her desk, Tori discreetly began pinning those papers on the taichou's door. She hid, and waited for the taichou to wake up.

Soifong rubbed her eyes groggily, and sat up. Immediately, she caught sight of those papers, and immediately, she gasped in alarm.

SNAP!

Day 2: Kurotsuchi

The screen glowed, the light reflecting off the brown haired girl's face. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she worked, once in awhile glancing around to make sure the creepy captain was not approaching. Ten minutes later, she was done. Tori hid under the desk.

Kurotsuchi taichou walked in, screeching at Nemu, "Your pores are too big! Even that arrancar said so! We're closing them!"

"Hai," Nemu whispered.

Kurotsuchi sat down, not even looking at the screen. But once he did, there was no turning back.

"Kore!" Kurotsuchi's eyes widened.

SNAP!

Day 3: Kyouraku

Tori stared guiltily down at the white haired captain. It was all for the sake of her mission. She had to do it. She worked for awhile.

She finished her work just in time. Ukitake woke up. "Tori chan!"

"Yo, Ukitake taichou. Come for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Discreetly, Tori steered him to the eighth division, and threw a stone at the lazy captain on the roof. He peeked over.

SNAP!

And before Ukitake could react, Tori disappeared.

Day 4: Komamura

This one had been hard for Tori to decide. The rest of the captains were all difficult, but as Komamura was a dog, she decided that he would be the easiest of the remaining.

She watched from behind a tree as the dog-like captain caught sight of the basket. And the moment he opens it… Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

SNAP!

Day 5: Zaraki and Unohana

Tori thought long and hard. All of the remaining were stoic, difficult captains to handle! She must use something unexpected. Something that would exploit her target's weakness.

"Oh no…" Tori breathed.

A rabbit lay there, eyes glassy, lifeblood leaking out. And Tori got an idea.

"Zaraki taichou! Zaraki taichou!" Tori yelled, catching the large captain's attention. "Come! NOW!"

The spiky haired captain ran after her lithe form, and after a few seconds, they arrived in front of the injured rabbit.

"Quickly! We must bring it to Unohana taichou!" Tori insisted, placing the rabbit gently into the large hands.

Kenpachi looked at it helplessly, clueless as to what he should do. Tori hid a smirk. Soon. They shunpoed to the fourth division.

"A rabbit!" Unohana exclaimed in surprise as she stared at the injured being, held ever so gently in the rough captain's hands.

Tori released her evil smirk.

SNAP!

Day 6: Ukitake

Tori hated this. She did not want to have to do this to that kind taichou, but she had no choice. All she could do was hope she could do this. She already sacrificed so much of her innocence! If she failed now… No. She refused to think this.

Tori laid the object on the white haired taichou's chest, watching him for a few seconds as he slept peacefully. She sighed. Best to get this one over with NOW. She nudged him with her toe.

Ukitake sat up. "Tori-chan! How nice to—"

His eyes drifted down.

SNAP!

Day 7: Yamamoto

There was no choice. There were only so many captains left, and Tori decided to get this over with. The first division captain was her new target.

She hoped this would work, or else she'd be in deep trouble. A few arrangements later…

SNAP!

Day 8: Hitsugaya

Tori grinned. Time for the little white haired captain. She had received an idea the previous night, and knew exactly what she could do to achieve this one.

All she had to do was gather paper and sticks. Tori started the fire, her eyes reflecting the glowing red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hitsugaya yelled, running frantically through the building.

SNAP!

Day 9: Kuchiki

Tori winced. She had gone into hiding, as nearly the whole of Seireitei was hunting for her. And she still had one target remaining. The infamous Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tori had already attempted everything, and was thinking of giving up. She sighed heavily. She had come so far too… She hugged her knees to her chest, and retreated further into the shadows of the cave. Why? Why can't she succeed with Kuchiki taichou?

Her eyes filled with tears. She had already tried EVERYTHING! _Toy with their emotions_. Tori's head shot up. Her face split into a wide smirk. Kill two birds with one stone.

Sneaking through the hallways of the sixth division, Tori finally arrived at HIS office. She rapped softly on the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me."

Tori walked up to the captain, her cheeks blushing red. She leaned in…

SNAP!

Tori cheered. She. Was. DONE!

"Good job!" Yachiru shouted happily, flipping through the pictures. "How did you get them?"

And Tori began her tale.

Soifong: She pasted pictures of a naked Yoruichi on the door.

Kurotsuchi: The file on his computer said that there was a virus that had wiped everything out. (False, of course)

Kyouraku: Tori had glued cat ears and drawn whiskers on Ukitake's face.

Komamura: the basket contained NASTY kittens

Zaraki: an injured rabbit actually did the trick

Unohana: the poor fourth division captain did not know the tough taichou could look so helpless while holding an injured rabbit.

Ukitake: An adult novel was lying open to a very… suggestive page

Yamamoto: she hired naked prostitutes, and old man+naked women… who wouldn't be shocked?

Hitsugaya: she merely burned all his Vice-Captain's paperwork, as well as all his unfinished ones. Doubtless, his fukutaichou was thankful, and he was both shocked and pissed.

Kuchiki: well, Tori didn't tell anyone how she had succeeded with the stern taichou. But…

Tori hid a small smile. _I think I have a new boyfriend._


End file.
